


Yugi's Condition Yami's realization

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Series: Yugi's and Yami's Trilogy [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: This is the Prequel to My Yugi's death, Yami's awakening its short and sweet. to the point i didn't put a lot of details into it cause i made it T rating please tell me if you want a Sequel please read both stories





	Yugi's Condition Yami's realization

_**Yami P.O.V** _

Yugi and I been married for 5 years. We found out Yugi was pregnant and he was in danger of dying. The Doctor said he had Brugada syndrome. Which is a life-threatening, frequently inherited disorder characterized by an abnormal heart rhythm, called a Brugada sign, according to the Mayo Clinic. This arrhythmia prevents the chambers of the heart from pumping effectively, preventing blood from traveling normally throughout the body. As a result, fainting or sudden heart attack leading to death. Yugi refused having a abortion he said if it was his time then it was his time there was nothing they could do about it. The last nine months where most damaging because I had to come to terms with the fact i wasn't gonna have my soul mate around helping me with the children if they even survived the birth. We got everything ready, Yug signed a will with the help of Kaiba. Now Seto was in disbelief that Yugi was gonna die he kept telling me that my Mate was stronger then this. But now i can see the toll the pregnancy has been taking on his body. I just hope i get to be with him when my time comes. Yugi was talking to me as they prepped him for a C-Section "Yami please promise me you will not end the life you have been given till your time comes" he said and I nodded "I promise" i replied.

_**Yugi's P.O.V** _

I had come to term that i wasn't gonna survive to watch my kids grow so here on my deathbed i made Yami promise he wasn't gonna follow me. Yami means the world to me but i wasn't gonna abort life we created just so i could live who know how long. Even the doctor agreed with me when i told him my reason for not having the abortion. He just replied that he would help make my passing more comfortable. Seto's doctors is the nicest i have came across. I wasn't even suppose to make it to the age i am now. So why not die giving my other half something to look after and keep him from ending his second life. As they took me back for surgery I went over all i had done in my life and i was content with it. I have no regrets, I did everything i was sent here to do. I had given Yami the names I wanted the children to be named and he has agreed. I knew i was having a girl and a boy. Yami is sad by the fact i won't be coming back out breathing but i am content and know Yami can go on without me.

_**3 hours after the Surgery** _

I was weak and knew my time was close as Yami was handed the twins i said their names " Yukina for the girl and Hikaru for the boy Promise me you will take care of them Yami" i said coughing as i felt a tightness in my chest. " I will My Aibou" He replied. The nickname he gave me spoken so sadly made me smile sadly "I Love you my Mou-hitori-no-boku" it was barely a whisper as my heart slowly stopped and i took my last breath. When i woke up next i was in what i would call paradise i see my grandpa my mother my father. I see all the ancient Egyptians who were tangled into my fate. I am truly home but i miss my soul mate already.

_**Yami P.O.V** _

I sat there watching my other half leave this plain.i whisper back as he died " i love you my Aibou" i knew he didn't hear me as the heart monitor beeped and made noise. I began crying as i watch the nurses shut everything off. I felt Half my heart leave with him but i had his blessing here with me. I knew i had to take care of them since i was the only one left.

_**3 Years after Yugi's Cremation.** _

I was getting use to life without my other half here. Of course i couldn't talk about him just yet but our friend are helping me. I am learning everything i can about raising children. When someone asks about their mother I just smile and say he is with the angels now before moving on. Over the next three years i saw their mother in them and had to leave the country everything here reminded me of My soul mate. So I got Kaiba's help and was on my way to a new start with my twin blessings.

_**The end this is the prequel of my Yugi's death Yami's Awakening its short and sweet might do a sequel if i am up to it** _


End file.
